This invention relates generally to valves and more particularly to a valve lock for locking the valve in either of two operative positions.
There is a need and often a requirement to lock certain valves in one operative position or another positively. For example, there is a requirement to lock an air shut-off valve of a heater kit for a gas turbine engine in either its open position or its closed position positively.
This is now conventionally accomplished by use of retaining wires. The retaining wire is wrapped through a hole in the valve handle and then to the valve body to hold the valve handle in either the open or the closed position depending on need. While a retaining wire may be suitable in many instances, there are situations where the installation of a retaining wire is not feasible. For example many engine installations, particularly aircraft engine installations have valves that are located in relatively inaccessible places that make installation of a safety wire extremely difficult if not impossible.